


Karma's a Dick

by Rapmon2148



Series: Pineapple on Pizza [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Covid Fic, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Implied Racism, One Shot, Other, Pranks cuz we all know how Wynonna is, Sexism, Some R-rated language, Sprinkle of Wayhaught, WynHaught-Brotp, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapmon2148/pseuds/Rapmon2148
Summary: Alone, they are a danger but together, they are unstoppable. With the COVID shutdown just beginning, WynHaught get into some shenanigans with a bigoted P.E teacher that, let's just say, learned his lesson very quickly. Don't ever get on Wynonna and Nicole's blacklist because it never ends well.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Pineapple on Pizza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Karma's a Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a more than a hot minute since I've posted and I'm well aware of that. I myself fell into a "COVID slump" of sorts that made it difficult for me to feel motivated to write. But then I saw how the ratings for Wynonna Earp Season 4 have plummeted severely and it jump-started me to start writing again so I can spread the message: Five For Wynonna. We might not get a season 5 next year but I want to let you all know that this show means everything to me and I hope you will join me in bringing these characters back for another round because let's face it: there's no such thing as too much Earp. This fandom and show has done more for me than I can ever repay and I just hope that we give this world the time it deserves on screen. I love you all, and please stay safe during this time. If you are reading all of this, thank you for your patience with me and please check out my Wayhaught fic (If you'd like): Lost and Found. I'll be back to publishing on that story in no time. Happy reading ^^

“Alright everyone! That’s time! Go get your water and take a knee when you’re done.” Mr. Vernon shouts to his students; the shrill bark in his voice rings throughout the entire gymnasium. Relieved for the break Wynonna bends over in a huff, completely winded after their mile run. Nicole on the other hand breezed right on by with a grin so wide, the brunette swore she could practically see the light glinting off of Haught’s teeth. The taller girl smirked, taking the opportunity to clap her friend on the back which was followed by an abrupt yelp from Wynonna before the older Earp shot daggers from her eyes.

“I can’t tell if you always run like you're hungover or if you’re  _ actually  _ hungover.” Wynonna slaps the redhead’s arm away continuing to glare at her as she takes a long breath of air.

“Ya know, having gym class with you is like getting anal; sounds fun in theory but ends up just being a pain in my ass.” Nicole chuckled at the comment handing a water bottle to the older Earp. Wynonna nods gratefully taking a long swig before a blaring whistle cuts through the gym.

“Everyone bring it in! Today, we’re gonna do my favorite sport!” The middle aged man grins gleefully, spinning a ball on his fingertip. “Basketball. Two on Two. You know the drill. Girls on the left court, guys on the right. Get your ass in gear!” He blows the whistle once more for good measure causing everyone’s ears to ring as they dispersed into groups. It was in that moment, Nicole and Wynonna’s eyes locked onto each other; each mirroring the same animalistic grins. Basketball was probably the one thing the two of them could agree on...well...that and Waverly...not like either of them would admit it. 

“You game?” Nicole asked with a quirked brow to which Wynonna responded by shoving the taller girl’s shoulder good naturedly.

“Hell yeah! Let’s go kick some ass Haught Shot.” Hearing the dialogue between the two, girls all around them were already slowly backing up against the wall. Wynhaught was not a force to be reckoned with. That is, until Mr. Vernon gave a gruff cough and pushed a couple kids out into the court. The scene that followed was like leading a lamb to the slaughter. 

The second the whistle blew, Chrissy helplessly attempted to flap her hands in front of Nicole as defense which went down hill the second the redhead pivoted on her back foot and passed the ball to Wynonna. The brunette caught the ball with ease before she took the ball and dribbled it down to the three point line shifting her position to ready for a shot. However Stephanie found this to be the perfect time to fake right and steal the ball from the older Earp, elbowing Wynonna in the face during the process. The brunette hissed in pain but only for a moment before the pain was then replaced with fire. The cocky smirk on the blonde’s face was promptly wiped off as she saw Earp lunge at her in full force colliding into Stephanie “accidentally” before taking off with the ball. The two girls scramble back to the hoop leaving both Chrissy and Stephanie in the dust. Seeing her chance, Wynonna passed the ball to Nicole who caught the ball readily and went right in for a lay up. And everyone watched in awe as the ball came up and plummeted straight back down right through the hoop with a clean swish sounding throughout the gym in its aftermath. 

Stephanie, who was still on the floor, gritted her teeth in annoyance as Wynonna shot a look of mock sympathy. 

“Aww, look who needs a butt lift now Steph.”

“Bitch!” She barked about to go at her but luckily Chrissy pulled her back and muttered something in her ear along the lines of: “It’s not worth it.”

The redhead and Wynonna share a look before turning back to the rest of the girls against the wall.

“Who’s next?”

* * *

One by one, the two of them picked off teams of two like grapes. But after about twenty minutes, it was clear that even Wynonna was craving for more of a challenge. Calling for a truce, the two girls make their way to Mr. Vernon who was slumped in his chair, checking his phone. The man had a scruffy stubble with a light brown hair that was both patchy and shaggy in all the wrong places, everyday reeking of the same scent of old sweat. 

Nicole and Wynonna stand in front of him waiting for his attention. He continued to scroll through his phone for a bit before a looming shadow cast over him causing the man to irritably look up from his screen to be met with the two of them standing in front of his seat with their arms crossed. He let out a breath, rubbing his forehead for a second before sitting up straighter.

“What can I do for you girls?” Nicole makes a motion for the brunette to speak.

“Uhm, Mr. Vernon? Can we go and play on the guy's court? I mean, it doesn’t really do anyone any good for us to stay over there.” The redhead gestures over to the left half of the gym where the girls were clustered who had already lost interest in basketball and begun falling into conversation with each other. The man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Look, you might think that you’re good and all that, but that’s because you’re used to playing at a lower level. My guys,” He gestures at the right most half of the court. “Play at a level that is a bit too... _ intense  _ for ladies such as yourself.” Wynonna scoffed at her teacher incredulously as Nicole’s jaw was starting to strain from the pure force of the clench in her teeth.

“Uh, excuse me? You’re saying that we can’t play with the guys because you think we gotta be dainty Tinkerbells or something?! Jeremy over there can’t even dribble the ball without accidentally kicking it!” The brunette snapped back just as the smaller boy heard the comment and stopped for a second to look at the pair, throwing up his hands in offense.

“Hey! I’m like, right here guys!”

“Heads up Jeremy!” The younger boy hardly had a chance to blink just as a ball came flying at him colliding into his skull causing him to tuple onto the floor. The older man just rolled his eyes at the scene before turning back to look at the two of them.

“Earp, we’ve got a good system going already. So why don’t we stop with this feminist rouse you all got going on, and I’ll see you next class, cool?” Wynonna turns to the redhead widening her eyes urging the girl to do something. Nicole tosses her hands up in the air unsure what else to do before turning back to her teacher who went back to looking at his phone and let out an angry grunt, stomping back to their side of the court with Wynonna following close behind her.

* * *

By the time they went back to the changing rooms, Nicole was still stewing with anger mumbling all sorts of obscenities under her breath. Waverly who sat beside her on the locker room bench rubbed soothing circles on her girlfriend’s back trying to calm her down.

“Some people are just going to be idiots sweetie...there’s nothing you can do right now. He is a teacher after all…”

“Yeah! But that doesn’t give him an excuse to be such a sexist asshole! It’s 2020. Women are in government positions, working full time after pregnancies...it’s just hard to believe that scum like him even exists still!”

“Tell me about it.” Wynonna leans against the locker in front of them in a similarly brooding fashion. “I say, we get him back. Like, real good ya know? What’s his car look like? Can we slash his tires?” The young Earp rolled her eyes at the comment as she stood up and brushed herself off giving a stern look to the both of them.

“Whatever you two get into, just make it known that I’m not getting involved or bailing you out. Got it?” They nod in sync looking dejectedly at the floor. Waverly lets out a huff in response. “Good. Now come on. Let’s get back in the gym. Vernon said he had an announcement to make.” She stuck her hand out awaiting Nicole’s fingertips to which the redhead gladly accepted, intertwining their hands before she brought her girlfriend’s knuckles to her lips placing feather light kisses across her fingers. The older Earp groaned as she turned on her heel and made her way towards the door.

“Ugh. You two make  _ The Notebook _ look bleak.” They all shared a laugh as they stood up following Wynonna close behind her.

* * *

Mr. Vernon awaited his students in the gym as he stood in the center while kids piled at his feet surrounding him. He cleared his throat effectively silencing the side chatters echoing all throughout the gym.

“Many of you are well aware that this is the last day of school before we close down for COVID-19. I do not know when we will open up again nor do I know what our classes will look like virtually but I can assure you that I will send an email out to your parents and guardians when a plan comes into place. Now,” He turned his back and rustled around in his duffel bag searching for something before promptly pulling out a bright red shirt with the words boldly printed in white: DEFY FASCIST LOCK DOWN. Nicole heard Waverly scoff beside her as she rolled her eyes in a similar manner. He unfolded the shirt proudly, displaying the words for everyone to see. “I’m sure like me, many of you will be severely affected by this ‘mandatory’ social isolation. But I invite you to join me for a protest at Town Hall this Saturday to stand up for our rights. It would be a healthy way to express your voices and hopefully the economy will be back and up before you know it. Alright, have a good day.” Murmurs fill the room as kids pick up their bags off the floor and lumber out; the air full of discussion and anxiety of the COVID situation that was occurring. Waverly slipped her hand into Nicole’s and gave it a light squeeze before dropping her gaze down to rub her thumb against the redhead’s hand sadly.

“Looks like we won’t be seeing each other for quite awhile, huh?” The smaller girl said in a strained laugh that turned into a sniff as the words resided in her mind. Nicole’s heart hurt at the sight causing her to cup the edge of her girlfriend’s jaw affectionately attempting to comfort the younger girl.

“Hey, it’s okay baby. I would rather you be safe than compromise your health because we couldn’t be patient for a few months. I’ll still be here waiting for you when this thing is over, okay? And then we can cuddle and hold each other for as long as you want.” A bright smile adorned Waverly’s face as she looked into the taller girl’s eyes unwavering before a gruff cough broke the delicate bubble they found themselves in. They turned towards the voice only to be met with Mr. Vernon’s steely gaze, towering over Waverly. 

“You guys need to keep your hands to yourselves. PDA and all that. Let’s be real, no one wants to watch this-” he waved his hand around at the two of them as if he were looking at a rotting carcass. “In front of them. Capiche?” The smaller girl pulled her hand out of Nicole’s and took a step back to which the redhead responded by grabbing her hand and keeping it firmly in place; rage seeped through every crevice of her body. She clenched her teeth seething, barely able to get the words out.

“We were not breaking  _ any  _ rules by holding hands. And if that’s offensive to you, say it to me. NOT my girlfriend.” The older man snorted and walked back to his desk in the corner of the gym plopping his red shirt down on top as he waved a dismissive hand in their direction.

“It doesn’t matter. You’ll find out it’s all a phase anyways.” Something in Nicole snapped, but just before she could yell at him for being such a closed minded bigot, a voice cut through the gym.

“HAUGHT. Let’s go! We’ve got the bus to catch.” Scowling, she stormed out the door dragging Waverly along with her never seizing to let go of her hand before they made it out the door. But the second they got out of the gym, Nicole released her grip to pound her fist against the wall in frustration.

“UGH! Guys like that make me sick! Who does he think he is?! I’m going to report him!” The taller girl huffed causing Wynonna to stop in her tracks and pull the redhead aside by the arm. “Ow! What the hell Wynonna?!” The older Earp ignored her before turning back to Waverly with an expressionless look on her face.

“You go on ahead baby girl. I gotta help Haught Cakes here write that claim. Tell Gus that I’ll be home before dinner kay’?”

“Wynonna…” The smaller girl warned but Wynonna only met her with a stern look of her own. Sighing in defeat, Waverly turned around and began to make her way to the buses. “Just don’t do anything stupid okay? Both of you.” She looked at them firmly one last time before she disappeared down the hall. Nicole finally turned back to the brunette, anger still burning behind her eyes. 

“So you really gonna help me file that claim?” Wynonna snorted and clapped a hand on her shoulder leading her down the halls and taking a turn. 

“Come on Haught. Like I’m going to waste five hours of my time filling out all that paperwork that probably won’t even be looked at.” Sighing irritably, Nicole aimlessly lets the older Earp guide her for she was too angry to think of anything else at the moment.

“Oh yeah? And what do you suggest we do?” The redhead turned to look at Wynonna who wore a sinister grin on her face with a look that was worth about a thousand words. 

* * *

Finally, they arrived in front of Wynonna’s locker at the end of the hall. The brunette fiddled around with the lock for a second before she heard a triumphant click as she popped it right open. She stood up on the tips of her toes as she rummaged around her top shelf before coming across a small, palm sized tin can. The older Earp gave the redhead a gleeful look to which Nicole only squinted her eyes in confusion at.

“I’m confused...what is...that?” She asked while studying the material in Wynonna’s palm still unsure as to how this was going to solve their problem. The brunette responded with a sly grin staring affectionately at the object.

“Remember that one time two weeks ago when you got a rash all over your foot after coming back from wrestling practice?” Nicole nodded her head grimacing at the memory.

“Yeah? What about…” Her voice trailed off before widening as she promptly grabbed the can out of Wynonna’s hand and popped open the lid; jaw dropping as she studied the red powder sifting around. 

“Are you nuts?!  _ You  _ put itching powder into my shoes?!” The brunette scoffed, popping the lid back on with a smile.

“ _ No.  _ I sprinkled it in your socks. Hilarious by the way. You should’ve seen the look on Nedley’s face when you ripped those things off like fire.” She bent over cackling at the memory as the redhead slapped her shoulder in annoyance.

“Dude! What the hell!” Wynonna continued to laugh as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. Nicole glared at her before deciding to continue the conversation. “So, what do you want to do with it?” The older Earp beamed, tilting her head to the side.

“That shirt he loves so much? Why don’t we give it a little  _ pizzazz. _ ” The taller girl widened her eyes as she scanned the halls left and right looking for potential eavesdroppers.

“Wynonna are you crazy?! That stuff took three days to get out!” Wynonna simply shrugged with a raise of her eyebrows. 

“Oh I know. And I only put a small sprinkle on that time. I plan on using this whole ass jar.”

“You’re insane.”

“Hey, you have a better idea? That guy is a misogynistic asshole who shouldn’t even  _ be  _ a teacher. And then he shamed  _ my  _ baby sis for fuckin’ holding hands with the woman she loves. So, are you in or what?” The redhead released a frustrated sigh contemplating her actions before tilting her head towards the older Earp with a smirk.

“You said she loves me?”

“Shut up Tater-Haught.” Nicole chuckled at that, leaning against the locker throwing her head back.

“Fine. Let's do it.”

“Great. Now there’s only one more thing left to do.” She grabbed a few packets from her backpack before stuffing it into her pocket and slamming the door shut.

* * *

It was after school hours but the teachers would remain in the building to tie up any loose ends from their day for a bit longer. As they walked into the gym, Wynhaught peeked through the narrow window through the gym door seeing that the space and his desk were both left unoccupied. Quietly, they open the door and close it carefully behind them as they discreetly make it over to his desk where the familiar red shirt lay. Nicole kept guard while Wynonna popped open the can with delight sprinkling a  _ generous  _ helping of powder into the inside of his shirt; even rubbing the powder into the fabric for good measure, cautious not to get it on her own hands. Satisfied, she neatly folded the garment back up and placed it exactly in its original position. Lastly, she yanked open his desk drawer and reached into her pocket proceeding to rip open the packet that she stuffed there. Nicole looked at her with wide eyes, pulling the brunette’s elbow back to stop her.

“What the hell are you doing?! Are those…?”

“Yep.” Nicole let out a breath in shock pushing her palms into her eye sockets.

“Don’t you think this is already a bit too much?”

“Nope. Now are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to help me?” The taller girl scrunched her eyebrows at the thought as she gently picked up one of the small packets and examined it in her hands.

“Uh...I’ve never even...how do you?” She gestured wildly at the object causing Wynonna to let out a sigh before sticking her hand out for Nicole to place the object into her hand.

“Just unwrap the damn thing, blow into it for air, and tie a knot at the end. Simple. Like a balloon.” The redhead cringed at the thought, gingerly picking up the material as if it were dipped in acid. Wynonna rolled her eyes, having already finished three. “My  _ god  _ you are such a lesbian. Here, just let me do it okay? It’ll be a lot faster anyways. You just keep watch.” The taller girl sighed in relief handing it back to Wynonna who continued to tie the knots and stuff the objects into his desk drawer one by one. 

Two minutes later she shut the drawer with a triumphant face, practically glowing with excitement as she turned to face the redhead. 

“You got a sharpie?” Nicole gave her friend an incredulous look, smiling as she nodded and ransacked her bag for the marker. She handed it to the older Earp who in turn chuckled with a smug look, uncapping the pen and scribbling something before gently tucking it back in. “Can’t say he didn’t deserve it.”

* * *

The middle aged man went about his night routine scurrying about his house preparing for the big protest tomorrow. As he emerged from the washroom he eyed his shirt proudly before sitting down on the edge of his bed reaching for his clock to set an alarm for 6:30 a.m. Even if he hated waking up early, some causes were worth fighting for. He had worked too damn hard in his life to lose it all now because of the selfish Chinese people and he wasn’t about to let some  _ flu  _ be the reason he would have to move out of his apartment and live with his mom.  _ Damn immigrants. Coming in and making everyone sick with their oriental germs. First SARS, now this. Hell, no one’s even dying yet and they're shutting everything down. _ He gingerly folded his shirt back up and set it on his nightstand contentedly before shutting off the light and pulling the covers up his nose. 

* * *

“How long did you say it takes for the powder to react?” Nicole used her shoulder to hold her phone to her ear as she reached into a bag of chips taking a handful of Doritos. Since they had to social distance, they figured it would be best to arrive in separate cars and watch the protest from a nearby parking lot. Taking a bite from her sprinkle donut, Wynonna mumbled something unintelligible. “What was that?” The redhead asked again.

“Three to four hours? But it lasts around the same time too.” The older Earp shrugged, taking another bite from her donut. She heard the taller girl wince on the other end of the line letting out a breath.

“I don’t know about this Wyn…” The brunette snorted. She didn’t even need to look at the car beside her to know that Nicole was already rubbing her palms together anxiously.

“Dude, guys like him think that they're entitled to life on a silver platter. Don’t think of it in morals...just tell yourself it’s karma.” The older Earp raised her eyebrow with a smirk practically cackling to herself at the thought.  _ Oh yeah. Big time karma. _

Right on cue, the hollering and screaming sounded throughout the streets; each person was chanting and shouting whilst sporting a familiar red shirt. Bystanders murmured from the sidelines as the crowd swarmed through the streets waving around signs covered in COVID conspiracies painted in black, bold letters. All the sudden a scratchy voice cuts through all the noise.

“COUGH IN MY FACE! I DARE YOU! COUGH ON ME! THE GOVERNMENT HAS NO RIGHT TO MAKE US SUFFOCATE IN MASKS!” The both girls simultaneously groaned, smacking their heads on the steering wheel as they watched Mr. Vernon parade around at the center holding up his megaphone for the whole world to hear. “COVID IS A HOAX! MASKS ARE COMMUNIST!” 

“God, that powder can’t work fast enough.” The redhead mumbled under her breath accompanied by Wynonna’s scoff over the phone. Surprisingly enough, there were quite a few familiar faces that they spotted in the hoard of protesters. Champ stood next to Tucker Gardner on the back of a pick-up holding matching signs that read: GIVE ME LIBERTY OR GIVE ME COVID. The brunette scrunched her nose at the sign with a huff. 

“Ugh, those two are at it again? Really? Glad that Waverly left that ass hat otherwise he’d give her the COVID cooties.”

“Is this you giving me your approval?” Nicole asked with a slight lilt in her voice to which the older Earp threw a wrapper from her window into the taller girl’s car.

“Don’t let it get to you. The bar was set real low.” Just as the redhead was about to make a retort, the two of them spotted a set of reporters approaching the protesters (Who were dressed in a similar fashion, also unmasked). They sat up in unison and watched attentively as a shit eating grin overtook their teacher’s face. 

“Hello! We are reporters from Press for the Truth and were inspired by your work...do you have time to spare a few words for us about your involvement in this movement?” Nicole could practically  _ hear  _ her eyes roll at the comment while Wynonna just continued to watch the scene intently, chewing on her donut slowly.

“Why of course! I’ve heard all about your channel and let me just say it is such an honor to be speaking with you.” The reporter gives Mr. Vernon a smile and then motions for the camera crew to get into place. Finally, the live broadcast began. 

“We are live here at Purgatory’s Town Hall joined by Dan Vernon. I’m Lindsey McConnell and I must commend you Dan for managing to rally together such an impressive crowd. How did you do it?” Mr. Vernon simply laughed, scratching the back of his neck. Wynonna snorts at the action, her face stuck in a permanent smirk as if she was watching the world’s best comedy. 

“Well McConnell, it wasn’t easy but I got city council member Bunny Loblaw to back me up on this protest. We agreed that we weren’t going to fall for this communist scheme. The government can’t tell us what to do! What are we supposed to be afraid of?!” He turns to the crowd of people behind him. “We’re not a bunch of pussies! If black people can whine about their government we can protest ours!” 

A whole series of screams roared in agreement momentarily drawing attention away from the older man as he reached under his shirt to scratch vigorously at his ribs. As the cameras turn back on the teacher, he quickly yanks his hand out straightening his back with a strained smile. “Yep, I’m proud to be here. Especially so I can show some of my students what it means to stand up for your rights.” Champ claps him on the back causing the older man to wince and reach behind him to relieve the arising itch in the area. 

“I’m so glad to hear that you are making a real difference among youth. Young man, what is your name?” 

“Champ Hardy, sir.” The reporter laughs at the title before continuing on.

“So  _ Champ,  _ what is something you will carry with you from now and hence on forth?”

_ I dunno. COVID?  _ Nicole scoffed in her head, growing more irritated by the second. The redhead would’ve left a long time ago since she could swear that she had lost more than a couple brain cells just watching this scene unfold in front of them when suddenly she caught sight of Mr. Vernon as he raked his fingernails under the front of his shirt on  _ live  _ camera. McConnel furrows his brows in concern as he studied the odd behavior coming from the teacher.

“Uh, are you alright there Dan?” The older man simply pulled at the collar of his shirt in response and nodded reverently. 

“Oh yeah. Just breaking in a new shirt that’s all.” He rationalized with a bit of pride seeping into his voice as the cameraman zoomed further into his shirt.

“Ah! Now  _ that  _ is a statement. Did you make this yourself?” Dan pulled and pulled at his shirt as the itch grew more and more unbearable. He laughed, walking around back and forth just a bit in hopes to distract himself from the discomfort.

“Yep! Hardy here helped me with the screen printing. It was an amazing job you did there, boy.” Champ grinned, throwing a cocky look towards the reporter. 

“Thanks. I get that a lot. I knew I was doing something important when-”

“SON OF A BITCH!” Mr. Vernon suddenly bursts out in a howl practically ripping the shirt off his body revealing an angry rash that  _ covered  _ his entire chest. 

Nicole’s jaw dropped in disbelief while Wynonna busted out into a fit of laughter as he practically yelled and shoved people out of the crowd to get away from the reporters: shirtless and screaming. The redhead’s eyes practically popped out of their sockets as she turned to the older Earp who was still cackling beyond belief, wiping tears in her eyes. 

“Uhm, Wynonna? I think you went WAY too far on this one.”

“Aw, come on Haught shit. You saw that guy. He wasn’t just a misogynistic, homophobic, asshole. He’s now been caught on camera as a racist! You can’t tell me you have sympathy for the guy.” The taller girl was about to grumble something about morals but she stopped herself and simply tilted her head in agreement. Wynonna was still chuckling to herself from the front seat whilst taking a final bite from her sprinkle donut. Nicole felt her face soften a bit as she watched her best friend brush her fingers off in the car.

Wynonna was a lot of things, but she never stood by and watched someone get bullied. Even when the kids at their elementary school singled Nicole out at recess, older Earp tackled the girls who called Nicole a ginger dyke while Waverly took the stick in her hand and whacked Champ in the balls for joining in on it. Of course they all received an in school suspension later and their parents all had a lot to say on the unsavory scenario, but there was no one else Nicole would rather have than an Earp by her side.

“Hey Wyn?” the brunette hummed her acknowledgement as she scrolled through her phone preparing to post the video on her social media. “You know you’re like my best friend, right?” The older Earp snorted, pushing her hair back barely covering the soft smile that adorned her face. Raising an eyebrow she turned to the redhead with a smirk. 

“Yeah, yeah. I just wanted an excuse to use up some tiny baby condoms.” They shared a laugh at that, finally turning on the ignition and pulling out of the now deserted parking lot. 

* * *

The following Monday morning was the last day for the faculty to gather their belongings from their classrooms. Daniel Vernon would usually relish this day due to the lack of commotion from immature students, but it only made the murmurs from the other staff more noticeable. Words like  _ racist, idiot,  _ and  _ obscene  _ filled the halls as he took another turn to a more reserved sector of the school keeping his head low; he could practically hear his teeth grate as his jaw clenched trying to shove the weekend’s memories behind him.  _ These teachers are all just gullible puppets to the fake news on tv. I’m not the idiot and when they realize that in a few months from now, they’ll be begging for my forgiveness. Stupid liberal snowflakes. _

Just as he pushed open the gym doors however, his footsteps stopped in their tracks as a singular sheet of paper lie face up on his desk. The stiff printed signature resembled all too closely to the HR department: the bearer of bad news. Trembling, Mr. Vernon snatched the taunting sheet, furrowing the paper as he began to read it word for word. 

_ Daniel Vernon, _

_ We regret to inform you that due to several complaints from both parents and faculty from your behavior last weekend, you that you are now relieved from your position as a Physical Education instructor of Purgatory High School. Under the Ghost River Triangle School District’s diversity contract you have breached the following: vowing to keep a safe space for all students regardless of their gender, sexual orientation, and race; using language that shows bias towards or against students of a set minority/ majority; endangering the lives of students and/or creating a hostile environment. Please turn in your keys into the front office or Purgatory High School. If you have any questions, feel free to divert any of them to my email:  _ [ _ dianne_riche@ghostrivertrianglek12.ab.us _ ](mailto:dianne_riche@ghostrivertrianglek12.ab.us) _. Thank you. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Dianne Riche Human Resources Manager _

The light haired man practically slammed the sheet down into the desk jolting the keys in his bottom drawer. Huffing, he yanked open the desk compartment before a bunch of condoms flew out, mocking him on their descent down as the air that inflated them allowed them to bounce around his desk as they pleased. His eyes widened for a second before processing into rage as his eyes caught onto the big ugly scrawl left on a single sheet of paper fluttered down with the rest of the blown up contraceptives. Picking it up, he only read one thing.

**_Karma’s a dick._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who kudo, subscribe, and follow! I'm making this a whole Wynhaught One-Shot series :)


End file.
